nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Relocated
Red vs. Blue: Relocated is a four-part mini-series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is a direct sequel to Red vs Blue: Reconstruction. The first episode first aired on February 9, 2009, and the final episode aired March 9, 2009. It is followed by Red vs. Blue: Recreation which began in summer 2009. Relocated was later released to the Recreation DVD Characters :List of characters in Red vs. Blue Red Team *Simmons *Sarge *Grif *Lopez (In Blood Gulch Parts 1 and 2) *Donut (Part 4) Blue Team *Caboose *Church (in a flashback,deceased) *Sister (mentioned only, presumed deceased) *Tucker (mentioned only) *Sheila ( Pelican form, Inactive, possibley destroyed) Others *Epsilon Plot Summary Part One :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part One Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part One finds Grif, Simmons, and Sarge adjusting to life at their new base in Vahalla. While Caboose sends up signals from the blue base, Sarge tries to install a new weapon on the warthog. Sarge gets tired of the manual labor, so he recruits Simmons and Grif to try and get the long-range radios online so that he can contact Lopez. Part Two :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part Two Simmons confronts Caboose about why Blue Base's power is online, and (unsurprisingly) doesn't get an intelligent answer. When Simmons returns with the news, he points out the tall ladder that Grif could have used to get to the top of the Red Base. Part Three :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part Three The Reds manage to get their long-range communications back online and call Lopez. He reveals that he recently killed Sister and that the Reds have won the ongoing war at Blood Gulch. Lopez arrives shortly thereafter and quickly builds an underground holographic testing facility for the Red Team's mechanical creations. Also, Sarge seems to have learned to understand Spanish. Part Four :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Relocated Part Four Sarge and Lopez get the new weapon on the Warthog working and test it on holographic simulations of Grif. Donut mysteriously arrives and gives Grif a cryptic warning. Meanwhile, Caboose seems to have gathered the corpses/armor of his former teammates at Vahalla's blue base for unknown reasons. PSAs Thanksgiving 2008 PSA :Main article: Thanksgiving 2008 The Reds celebrate Thanksgiving together, and discuss the origins of the holiday. You Had Me at Halo (Valentine's Day PSA) :Main article: You Had Me at Halo In You Had Me at Halo, Simmons and Grif find Caboose in a depressed state. He is sad because it is his first Valentine's Day without Church. He has a flashback of previous Valentine's Days trying to talk to Church with Church insulting him. Simmons and Grif then decide to insult Caboose to make him feel better. Trivia *Relocated is the first mini-series directed by Gavin Free. Burnie Burns returned to direct Red vs. Blue: Recreation. *Burnie Burns confirmed in a interview with Jenga Jam that Relocated is mainly focused on the Reds due to them mainly focusing on the Blues in Reconstruction. *In chapter 3, Lopez has a CQB chest instead other than the usual Mark VI. Category:Relocated Category:Recollections Category:miniseries